


Hangga’t May Lakas, Tuloy Ang Kaskas

by daenominator, jugjugan (daeseol)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boyfriends, Domestic Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Filipino Fic, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Post-Orgasm Torture
Language: Wikang Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 04:19:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13942464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daenominator/pseuds/daenominator, https://archiveofourown.org/users/daeseol/pseuds/jugjugan
Summary: Umuwing pagod si Chanyeol, halos wala nang energy dahil sa malalang traffic sa EDSA. Pero pagdating niya sa bahay, may inihanda pala si Jongin. When he remembered it’s a Friday night, naisip niya, bakit di na lubus-lubosin ang pagod. Weekend naman diba?





	Hangga’t May Lakas, Tuloy Ang Kaskas

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Prompt originally from here  
> 2\. Unang collab fic ko with daenominator! He's @daelasalle sa Twitter na nagsusulat talaga ng porn fic. I needed his help and he was willing to share his expertise. Charot.  
> 3\. WARNING: Huwag niyong babasahin kung hindi kayo comfortable sa explicit Tagalog porn!  
> Also, self-betaed naming dalawa so most likely may wrong spelling/grammar. If you find one, feel free to point it out!  
> 4\. If you enjoyed reading this, we would be happy if you can leave a comment!

Every weekday, nakakauwi si Chanyeol from work ng alas syete ng gabi, gutom, slightly pagod dahil sa traffic,at naghihintay na makauwi rin ang kaniyang boyfriend na si Jongin ng alas diyes. Ayan ang daily routine niya for the past years, at iyan ang “normal” na araw niya. Not that he’s complaining. Sanay na sila. Besides, cheesy man pakinggan, as long as na masaya silang magkasama ni Jongin together, okay lang walang problema. Ang “normal” na araw-araw ay special basta kasama mo ang iyong forever. Char.

Except that one rainy Friday na sahod day, nakauwi siya ng alas onse, spending five hours sa paguwi—dalawa sa paghintay ng bus, tatlo sa biyahe—at urat na urat sa binili niyang takeout burger na kalahati lang ang patty. Si Chanyeol ay yung tipong hindi tumatagal ang inis. Masayahin siya, madaling tumawa, maingay, at laging nakangiti. Pero this time, hindi niya mapigilang madala yung banas niya hanggang bahay.

Pagbukas ng pinto, nakita niyang andun na yung sapatos ni Jongin. Buti naman nakauwi na siya, isip niya. He’d be a lot more worried and probably annoyed if pati si Jongin, stuck in traffic at di pa nakakakain. He went straight sa fridge, kumuha ng isang lata ng beer (wala na siyang ganang kumain), at nilagok ang kalahati ng laman nito. Then isang mahaba at malakas na buntong hininga.

“O, andito ka na. Traffic?”

Nagulat si Chanyeol dahil hindi lang man niya naramdaman na lumabas ng kwarto si Jongin. Pero mas ikinagulat niya yung hitsura ng boyfriend niya. Basa ang buhok na parang kagagaling lang sa shower, naka-boxer shorts na halos matakpan ng isang oversized na long-sleeves shirt. Napakurap si Chanyeol habang nakatitig kay Jongin.

“Diba polo ko yan?”

“Hmm?” Ani Jongin. Hindi siya sumagot. Instead, dumeretso siya sa fridge at kumuha rin ng isang can ng beer. Ang kinuha niya ay yung nasa pinaka-baba, kaya yumuko siya—more of tumuwad—sa harap ni Chanyeol na para bang sinasadya niyang ipakita ang mabilog niyang pwetan. Hindi napigilan ni Chanyeol na mapainom ulit sa hawak na beer.

Binuksan ni Jongin ang ininom habang nakatingin kay Chanyeol. Isang maikling lagok, tapos dinilaan niya ang kaniyang labi.

“B-bakit?” Nautal na tanong ni Chanyeol. Napansin niyang nakabukas pala ang at least tatlong butones ng polo ni Jongin at kitang kita ang collarbones nito.

Ngumisi si Jongin. “Wala lang. Mukhang pagod ka a, beer agad inuna mo e.”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Traffic. Teka...anong meron nga, bakit suot mo polo ko?” 

Hindi ulit sumagot si Jongin. Instead, uminom ulit siya sa hawak niyang beer bago ito nilapag sa mesa, lumapit kay Chanyeol at marahang hinimas ang balikat nito. “Wala lang.”

Dahan-dahang gumalaw ang palad ni Jongin from Chanyeol’s shoulder down to his chest. It stayed there for a few seconds bago bumaba papunta sa tiyan ni Chanyeol.

“Tagal mo kasi umuwi,” sabi—nope, bulong ni Jongin, at imbis na tumingin sa boyfriend ay nakatitig lang siya sa kamay niya. Amoy na amoy pa ni Chanyeol yung menthol shampoo na kakagamit lang ni Jongin. Feeling din niya ay nanunuyo na ang bibig niya.

Maya-maya pa ay umangat uli ang kamay ni Jongin para i-unbutton ang unang butones ng polo ni Chanyeol. Yun lang. Tumuloy ang daliri niya sa dibdib, pababa sa tiyan, and then deretso sa belt. Tinignan niya si Chanyeol, nakangiti. “So pagod ka na?”

Umiling si Chanyeol. Well, pagod siya if sa pagod. Pero not pagod enough to say no to whatever Jongin was planning.

Lalong napangiti si Jongin. “Good. Shower ka muna. Hintayin kita sa kwarto.”

And then biglang bumaba ang kamay ni Jongin sa crotch ni Chanyeol sabay ng isang mabilis at biglaang pag-cup dito. Napa-atras ng onti si Chanyeol sa gulat. Bago pa niya ma-process ng maayos ang nangyari, naglalakad na si Jongin pabalik ng kwarto, at naiwang light-headed si Chanyeol sa kusina.

Well, hindi naman sobrang confused si Chanyeol. After all that happened, hindi pa ba niya nage-get kung anong gusto ng boyfriend niya? Napangiti siya, and then nagsimula nang matawa. Ininom niya ang natitirang laman ng lata. Hindi niya sigurado kung yung beer ba ‘to o si Jongin pero one thing for sure, nagsisimula na siyang mainitan.

 

Mabilis na nag-shower si Chanyeol. Hindi naman niya kelangangang magkuskos. Gusto lang niyang ma-refresh, mabawasan yung stiff muscles niya, and most importantly excited na siyang pumasok sa kwarto. Wala na rin siyang prinoblema sa susuotin dahil pagpasok niya ng CR, andun na agad yung pamalit niya. Isang white shirt at boxer shorts. Pinaghandaan talaga ni Jongin ang gabing ito.

Nakasara ang pinto ng kwarto, at kumatok si Chanyeol ng dalawang beses just to let Jongin know na tapos na siyang maligo at papasok na siya. He leaned on the door first nang mapansin niyang may mumbling sounds siyang naririnig. Nakabukas ang TV, at hindi ito tunog ng news, o ng teleserye. Napailing si Chanyeol habang nakangiti. Nanunuod si Jongin ng porn.

Tama ang hinala niya nang buksan niya ang pinto. Tumambad sa kaniya ang flatscreen nila sa kwarto, displaying two naked guys, one blowing the other. Sa kama naman, nakaupo si Jongin, still wearing Chanyeol’s polo, wala nang saplot pambaba, at dahan-dahang nilalaro ang sarili niya. In fact, sa sobrang tigas na ni Jongin, alam na ni Chanyeol na kanina pa niya ‘to ginagawa.

Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol. Honestly, kahit panuorin nalang niya si Jongin na jinajakol ang sarili ay ikatutuwa na niya. But then gusto niyang mag-release ng stress. And Jongin was just caring enough to do it kahit walang sinasabi si Chanyeol. A very considerate and loving boyfriend indeed.

“Masyado ka namang excited di mo na ako hinintay,” ani Chanyeol. Umakyat siya sa kama, inabot ang remote na nasa tabi ni Jongin, at pinatay ang TV. Hindi na nila kelangan ng extra sounds. Sila na mismo gagawa nito.

Hindi tumigil si Jongin sa ginagawa niya. Ngumiti lang siya. “Alam ko lang where you want to start,” sabi niya. Lumapit siya ng onti kay Chanyeol and he leaned to give him a kiss.

“You do,” sagot ni Chanyeol. Binuka ni Jongin ang bibig niya, at mas nauna pa niyang naramdaman ang dila ni Chanyeol kesa sa labi nito. Sabay ng kiss ay ang marahang pagdulas ng kamay ni Chanyeol sa hita ni Jongin. It stayed there, for a moment, hanggang sa hinimas-himas na niya ito. Halatang nangti-tease ito dahil hindi niya pinapaabot sa ari ni Jongin.

Pero hindi na rin pinatagal ni Chanyeol ang paghihintay ng boyfriend niya. Dahan-dahan niyang inalis ang kamay ni Jongin na nakahawak sa kabuuan ng titi niya, at ipinalit ni Chanyeol ang sarili niyang kamay. Ramdam niya ang biglang pagangat ng dibdib ni Jongin, at ang isang mahinang ungol in between their kiss.

Humiwalay saglit si Chanyeol, tinignan si Jongin sa mata, at bumulong, “I love you.”

Jongin rolled his eyes. “So ngayon pa, ngayon tayo magpapaka-cheesy?”

Chanyeol pouted. “Di mo ko love?”

“I love you, too.”

“Ayan.”

Sabay ng isang mabilis na ngiti ay inabot ni Chanyeol ang butones ng suot ni Jongin, isa isa itong binuksan, at finally nang tuluyan na niya itong mahubad ay agad na hinalikan si Jongin sa leeg. Tuloy lang siya sa marahang pagsalsal, not too fast but enough to keep Jongin hard and moaning. Maya-maya pa ay bumaba na ang labi ni Chanyeol sa collarbones, sa dibdib, and then sa nipples.

At the back of Jongin’s head, alam na niya kung ano mararamdaman niya kaya he mentally prepared himself, pero hindi ito sapat. The real thing was always better than what he imagined.

The moment na dumikit ang dila ni Chanyeol, hindi napigilan ni Jongin na mapaungol. He even arched his back. Natigilan saglit si Chanyeol at napangiti. Inulit niya, and Jongin gave the same reaction. Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa nipple licking and sucking.

“S-sandali,” bulong ni Jongin. Pinigilan niya ang kamay ni Chanyeol sa pagjakol sa kaniya.

“Bakit?”

Hindi nagsalita si Jongin, pero halata sa pagpula ng mukha niya kung ano ibig sabihin nito.

“Malapit ka na?”

Napapikit ng mata si Jongin sabay ng isang malalim na paghinga. _It meant yes._

Kapag ganito, alam na ni Chanyeol ang dapat niyang gawin. Lumapit saglit siya sa mukha ni Jongin to give him a short but intense kiss. Then habang humihimas ang malaki niyang palad sa buong katawan ni Jongin, sinasabay niya ang paghalik ulit sa leeg, sa dibdib, sa tiyan, and then right where Jongin wanted Chanyeol’s mouth to be.

Kung ikukumpara kay Chanyeol, mas maliit ang alaga ni Jongin, pero it’s still huge. In fact, the first time na chinupa niya si Jongin, di niya inexpect na mapapagod siya agad. But that wouldn’t stop him from giving his boyfriend the best blowjobs in the world. At sa tagal na nilang nagsasama, ngayon pa ba siya mapapagod?

Sanay na siya. Sa sobrang sanay, ngayong gabi, unang subo palang deep throat agad.

“Oh, god.” Yun lang nasabi ni Jongin nang mabalot ng init ng bibig ni Chanyeol ang titi niya. Nakahawak si Chanyeol sa magkabilang hita ni Jongin, at kitang-kita niya kung paano umangat-baba ang ulo ni Chanyeol sa pag-blow. Mabagal ang unang galaw ni Chanyeol, tila parang pinaparamdam talaga kay Jongin kung gaano kasarap ang may pumapalibot na labi at bumabalot na bibig. Pero he would pick up the pace really fast. Kapag umaabot sa ulo, minsan titigil dito si Chanyeol, at mabilis na didilaan ang butas, then isang mabilis na suck. Hindi mapigilan ni Jongin na mapaangat ang hita, pero sa bigat ng kamay ni Chanyeol, halos di rin niya ito magalaw.

“Sandali,” ani ulit ni Jongin. Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Jongin habang nakasubo. Hindi sure si Jongin if cute ba yung nakikita niya o hot.

“Bakit?” He kind of disliked yung biglang pagkawala ng warmth ng bibig ni Chanyeol around him but then how could he talk diba? At least Chanyeol was considerate enough para ipalit ang kamay niya.

“Masyado ka bang pagod today?” Tanong ni Jongin.

Merong habit si Chanyeol na nagpapa-cute in the middle of them doing sexy times. He pushed his lower lip and hummed. “Well...”

“Kasi…” Tumingin si Jongin sa maliit na drawer sa gilid ng kama. Andun, nakatayo yung isang bote ng lube at dalawang pack ng condom.

“Ah, so we’re doing it all the way.” Tumango-tango si Chanyeol.

Hinampas ni Jongin si Chanyeol sa braso. “Of course! I didn’t prepare just to get a blowjob.”

“Di ba ako magaling mag-blow?”

“Ayan ka nanaman!”

Tumawa si Chanyeol. “Joke lang. So you, uhm, _cleaned_ …?”

“Yes. Squeaky clean.”

“Okay.”

Tumayo si Chanyeol sa kama, inabot ang lube at condom, and then hinagis ito sa tabi ni Jongin. Then nagsimula na siyang maghubad. Inuna niya yung shirt, and then yung boxers niya. Biglang bumilis ang tibok ng puso ni Jongin. Every single time na nakikita niyang naghuhubad si Chanyeol, sobrang natu-turn on siya. Di niya mapigilang mapakagat ng labi while looking at his boyfriend take off his shorts.

And of course, the feast for his eyes. Jongin always loved looking at his boyfriend with a hard-on.

As soon as makabalik si Chanyeol sa kama, they kissed. Medyo nakatingala si Jongin habang si Chanyeol naman was slightly above him. Hindi na mapigilan ni Jongin ang sarili niya at sinimulan niyang himasin ang braso ni Chanyeol, then slowly sa balikat pababa sa dibdib. His fingers reached for Chanyeol’s nips and pinched them lightly. Napaungol si Chanyeol in the middle of their kiss.

Naramdaman ni Jongin na inaabot ng boyfriend niya ang isa niyang kamay and he let Chanyeol take his other hand. Umayos siya ng upo habang gina-guide ang kamay ni Jongin papunta sa kanina pa niyang matigas na alaga. He would never say no. Jongin was more than willing to give back the favor and touch his boyfriend.

Nang makaayos na ng upo si Chanyeol, Jongin positioned himself between his legs, tapos unti-unting yumuko so that Chanyeol’s dick is right in front of his face. Kung si Chanyeol, deep throat agad kung magsimula, si Jongin mabagal to the point na almost torturous. Sisimulan niya sa underside, didilaan pataas hanggang sa dulo ng ulo, tapos babalik pababa. Sa bawat ungol ni Chanyeol, alam ni Jongin na tama ang ginagawa niya. Pagkatapos nito ay isinusubo niha ang ulo, nakapalibot ang labi niya sa dulo nito.

“Shit,” isang mabigat na bulong ni Chanyeol. Naka-hawak na siya sa gilid ng ulunan ni Jongin, hinihimas ang paligid malapit sa tenga.

Maya-maya pa ay nagsimula na si Jongin. Nagpaitas-baba. Ang sunod-sunod na ungol at ang pagchupa ni Jongin ang tanging ingay na naririnig sa kwarto. Paminsan-minsa’y magdarahan-dahan si Jongin para laruin ulit ang ulo at ang butas nito. At sa bawat chupa, hindi maiwasan ni Chanyeol na hawakan si Jongin. Siya mismo ang maglabas-pasok ng sarili niya sa bibig nito. Not that Jongin minded. Nasanay na ang gag reflex niya at kayang kaya na niya ang kabuuhan ni Chanyeol kahit gaano pa ‘to kalaki.

Tinapik ni Chanyeol si Jongin sa balikat and then patted his side, wordlessly telling the other na tumabi sa kaniya. Jongin knew what it meant at sumunod na lamang siya. Besides, ito rin naman ang hinihintay niya. The moment na umupo siya, inispread niya ang kaniyang legs para i-expose not only his dick but his hole.

Napangiti si Chanyeol sa nakita. At lalo lang ‘tong nagpataas ng libog niya.

“See, excited ka nga talaga,” Chanyeol teased, inaabot ang bote ng lube sa tabi niya.

Bumelat lang si Jongin. It wasn’t long before he felt Chanyeol’s cold and wet finger at hindi niya napigilan ang sarili na mapahigop ng hangin.

“Sshh,” ani Chanyeol, habang hinihimas si Jongin sa hita. “Relax.”

“I know,” sagot ni Jongin. “Just mentally preparing— _fuck_!”

Biglang pinasok ni Chanyeol ang isa niyang daliri, and the smug on his face made Jongin want to both kiss him and also punch him. Pero bago pa siya makapagsalita, nagsimula nang galawin ni Chanyeol ang daliri niya—pataas, pababa, labas, pasok. Kung ilang ungol ang nagawa ni Jongin ay hindi niya na ‘to nabilang.

Maya-maya pa ay sumunod na ang isa pang daliri. Sa tagal na nilang ginagawa ito, alam na ni Chanyeol kung saan ang spot na mapapa-ingay niya si Jongin. Ilang segundo lang ang lumipas at sumakto rin siya rito. He got a reaction just as he expected.

Isang malakas na “Shit!” ang nabitawan ni Jongin sabay ng biglang pagtaas ng kaniyang hips. Hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang hita nito at idiniin ng onti para maibalik si Jongin sa pwesto.

“Ulitin ko?” Tukso ni Chanyeol. Pero hindi na niya hinintay pang sumagot si Jongin dahil ibinaon ulit niya ang dalawa niyang daliri. Sabay ng pag-curl ay ang isa pang mahabang ungol.

Hindi na ito inulit ni Chanyeol dahil pansin na niya na napaparami na ang precum ni Jongin. If lulubusin niya, baka hindi pa sila nakakapagsimula e lalabasan na ang boyfriend niya. Kelangan niyang kontrolin ang sarili niya as much as Jongin needed to control his dick.

“Last na,” Chanyeol said. Jongin wasn’t sure what he meant by last pero nang maramdaman niya na dumidikit ang isa pang daliri sa butas niya, he took a deep breath, at kumapit nang mahigpit sa unan sa tabi niya. Malalaki ang daliri ni Chanyeol at napagkasunduan nilang max na yung tatlo sa pag-fifinger. Ito yung part na sure si Jongin na magsisimula na yung halo ng pain and pleasure.

“Dahan-dahan lang,” sabi ni Jongin.

Dalawang tapik sa hita— _promise, dahan-dahan lang_ —at unti-unting pumasok ang tatlong daliri ni Chanyeol. Napakunot ng noo si Jongin habang dinarama ang marahang pag-stretch ng butas niya. Pero kahit may konting sakit, mas nangingibabaw yung sarap, halata sa sunod-sunod niyang pag-ungol. A few minutes later, nti-unti na ring binibilisan ni Chanyeol ang pag-finger, paminsan-minsan ay nagcu-curl pa para i-tease si Jongin.

Biglang hinila ni Chanyeol ang mga daliri niya at medyo nadisappoint si Jongin sa sudden emptiness. Pero okay lang because he knew what would come next. He had been stretched enough which meant he was ready for the real thing.

Mabilis na pinunit ni Chanyeol ang plastic, inirolyo ang condom, at naglagay ng lube sa kanina pang tigas na tigas niyang alaga. Nang matapos, hinawakan niya ang isang hita ni Jongin at inangat paibabaw sa kaniyang balikat, ang isang kamay naman igina-guide ang kaniyang titi in between Jongin’s thighs.

“Ready?” Tanong niya. Tumango-tango agad si Jongin. Chanyeol bit his lower lip and he slowly pushed himself inside.

It was almost exactly what Jongin felt nung nakapasok yung tatlong daliri ni Chanyeol sa kaniya except that this one was a lot better. It’s Chanyeol’s dick. Of course it would always be better. Nang tuluyan nang maipasok ni Chanyeol ang kabuohan niya sa loob, they stayed still for a moment.

“Ang laki mo pota,” Jongin muttered sunod ng isang mabigat na hinga.

“Gifted,” Chanyeol shrugged then winked. Sinimulan niyang gumalaw, mabagal muna hanggang sa unti-unti nang bumilis ang pacing. Sa bawat hampas ng hips ni Chanyeol, nasusundan ito lagi ng malalakas na ungol ni Jongin.

“ _Fucking...tight_.” Nakakunot ang noo ni Chanyeol habang tinitira si Jongin. Then he began to bend Jongin, picking up his pace habang hinahalikan ang boyfriend niya.

Hinawakan ni Jongin si Chanyeol sa pisngi at agad na sinalubong ang bibig nito ng kaniyang labi. Hindi rin niya alam saan lulugar ang kamay niya. Minsan sa buhok ni Chanyeol, o kaya sa braso, sa dibdib. At sa bawat moan and groan na ginagawa niya, nilalamon lang ito ng maingay nilang laplapan.

Tumigil saglit si Chanyeol and then humiga. Jongin stood up. He knew what to do.

Pumwesto si Jongin sa ibabaw ni Chanyeol, just right above his dick, at hinawakan niya ‘to para sakto sa kaniyang butas. At dahan-dahan siyang umupo. Habang unti-unti siyang bumabaon, napapa-hiss siya sa sarap. Hinawakan siya ni Chanyeol sa hips, at hindi nito napigilang biglang tumira.

Jongin threw his head back. Habang nagpapa-taas-baba ay sinasabayan siya ng pag-thrust ni Chanyeol. Nag-lean si Jongin para halikan uli ang boyfriend niya, habang ang kamay naman niya ay nasa dibdib, nilalaro ang nipples nito. Minsan ay nagga-grind pa siya.

Nasa peak na sila ng libog nila. Sa kwarto, tanging ungol ni Jongin at paminsan-minsang pagmumura ni Chanyeol ang maririnig.

“Babe,” bulong ni Chanyeol.

“Hmm?”

“Malapit na ako, sorry.”

Napangiti si Jongin bigla, pero wala na siyang sinabi. This was one of the few times na nauuna si Chanyeol dahil madalas, si Jongin ang unang nilalabasan sa kanila. But it didn’t really matter and they didn’t really mind. Importante sa kanila na nae-enjoy nila ang sex nila.

Slightly inangat ni Jongin ang sarili para pagbigyan si Chanyeol. Chanyeol naman took the cue at binilisan ang pag-thrust. Nang sinabi niyang malapit na siya, he really meant it. Konti nalang talaga at lalabasan na siya. He wanted to make Jongin cum first sana without touching him pero tonight was obviously not that night. Masyado na atang naghalo ang pagod niya at libog.

“Fuck…fuck...fuck!” Naging erratic na ang pagtira ni Chanyeol, sabay ng mahigpit na hawak sa hita ni Jongin.

“ _Cum for me_ ,” bulong ni Jongin sa kaniyang tenga. That was what Chanyeol only needed to hear to push him to the edge. Hindi na niya napigilan pa ang sarili. Tatlong malalakas na thrust habang nilalabasan. Mabigat ang kaniyang paghinga, nakapikit, at ramdam ni Jongin na unti-unti nang nawawala ang pagtayo ng alaga ni Chanyeol. But they stayed still for a few seconds. Then they kissed, slowy but still passionately.

Marahang umalis si Jongin sa kaniyang pwesto, humiga, at nagsimulang magjakol habang tinatapon ng boyfriend niya ang gamit na condom. Pero nang bumalik si Chanyeol sa kama, agad niyang tinapik ang kamay ni Jongin away from his own dick.

“Bakit—”

“Andito ako tapos magsasarliing sikap ka?” Sabi ni Chanyeol. Bigla niyang binalot ang sarili niyang kamay sa titi ni Jongin at sinimulan itong laruin. Hindi na nakasabat pa si Jongin dahil iba talaga ang sarap kapag may ibang nagjajakol sayo. Pero di rin nagtagal at napalitan ang kamay ng bibig, and for the second time tonight, chinuchupa siya ni Chanyeol.

Buong sinusubo ni Chanyeol si Jongin, his dick hitting the back of the other’s throat. And to add to the pleasure, sinimulan din ni Chanyeol ang pag-finger sa kaniya, two fingers agad. It was no surprise therefore na unti-unting bumabalik ang taas ng libog ni Jongin.

Nag-curl ang daliri ni Chanyeol at it hit where it felt the best. Napa-angat ng hips si Jongin, slightly gagging Chanyeol. Napilitan tuloy itong hawakan si Jongin sa hita. Pero inulit uli niya ang pag-curl at nasundan ito ng malalakas na ungol. Nagpatuloy si Chanyeol sa pagsubo, pagsipsip sa ulo, at pag-laro sa butas ni Jongin. Hindi niya tinigilan hanggang sa tuloy-tuloy na ang pag-moan at pag-writhe ni Jongin sa sarap.

“Malapit na!” Bulalas ni Jongin. Hawak niya si Chanyeol sa ulo at pilit na inaangat palayo but Chanyeol would not budge. Agad nakaramdam si Jongin ng jolt of libido right under his stomach when he realized what Chanyeol was planning to do.

He was gonna swallow Jongin’s load.

That was it. Hindi na niya kaya. “Lalabas na...Shit. Shit!”

And he came. Tumigil si Chanyeol sa pag-bob ng kaniyang ulo, pati rin ang paggalaw ng daliri. Jongin groaned habang nilalabasan sa bibig ng boyfriend niya. At tama ang hinala niya. Chanyeol did not spit; _he swallowed_.

Chanyeol hummed, yung vibrations ng boses niya ramdam na ramdam ni Jongin sa sensitive niyang alaga. Akala niya ay tapos na at agad na aalis si Chanyeol pero bigla siyang nagpatuloy sa pagsipsip. If it was not for Chanyeol’s hands sa parehong gilid ng kaniyang hita ay malamang natuhod na ni Jongin ang boyfriend niya sa mukha. But he had little time to worry about that dahil tuloy pa rin si Chanyeol sa paglaro sa ulo ni Jongin at nawawala na siya sa ulirat.

“Fuck! Stop! Chanyeol ano ba!” Sigaw ni Jongin habang natatawa sa kiliti. Pilit niyang tinutulak ang ulo ni Chanyeol pero he just literally won’t move. Hindi nakakatulong na he felt so weak with his dick getting so much pain and pleasure in this post-orgasm torture.

“Ayoko na!” Isang malakas na sigaw bago tuluyang tinigilan ni Chanyeol si Jongin.

“Marinig ka ng kapitbahay!” Chanyeol hushed, his eyes wide but his lips turning into a grin.

Sinipa ni Jongin si Chanyeol sa dibdib. “Tangina mo kasi! What were you thinking?”

“Wala lang. Sarap mo e,” ani Chanyeol still with his pangasar look. All of a sudden, yumuko siya at nag-curl sa kama, nakahawak sa dibdib, followed by a long groan as if in pain.

“Bakit?”

“Sinipa mo kasi ako!”

Nagsimula si Chanyeol mag-drama, halata sa exaggerated niyang pagkunwari ng sakit. Mukha siyang tanga, at natatawa nalang si Jongin.

“Sorry na.” Hinila niya si Chanyeol papalapit sa kaniya at nang umayos ito ng upo, hinalikan niya yung part ng chest sa kung saan tumama ang paa niya. He tapped it gently, and planted another kiss.

“Yun lang?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Napataas ng kilay si Jongin.

“Anong yun lang?”

Nag-pout si Chanyeol sabay ng puppy eyes. Tinuro niya ang kaniyang labi.

“Umayos ka. Hindi.”

Lalo pang nag-pout si Chanyeol.

“Stop that! Not now. I just came in your mouth.”

There was finality sa tono ng pagsalita ni Jongin at napabuntong hininga nalang si Chanyeol in defeat. “Fine. Fine. Shower?”

Tumayo siya sa kama and waited for Jongin to follow. “And brush your teeth.”

“Yes. Brush my teeth.”

Binalot ni Chanyeol ang kaniyang braso sa bewang ni Jongin habang naglalakad papunta sa bathroom. He pulled Jongin closer and whispered, “I love you talaga.”

Jongin could feel blood rush to his head. Laging ganito. Tuwing after sex, ang dali dali niya kiligin. But it wasn’t really a big deal. Gustong gusto rin naman niyang pinapakilig siya ni Chanyeol.

“I love you, too.” He wrapped his arm around Chanyeol, too. “Sobra.”


End file.
